


Nobody Knows Me, Baby (The Way You Do)

by mikellyart



Series: You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots) [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton, baby girl luke, fem!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton sees the way Luke looks at women's clothing and decides to give him exactly what he wants, what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows Me, Baby (The Way You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad under 'You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots)'. Enjoy!

He's never said it out loud but Ashton knows his best friend likes being pretty.

Scratch that, he's already pretty. He's more than that, he's beautiful. But, Ashton knows he wants to be pretty in a different sense. He notices the way Luke's eye dart towards the make-up aisle when they walk around the shops at the mall, every Saturday. He catches the way the blonde's blue eyes brighten when they pass by the girl's section at Forever 21. 

Ashton sees everything, knows exactly what Luke wants.

He wants to be dolled up, manhandled and treated like a princess, all at once. It's an unspoken rule that you're not supposed to think about your best friend in women's clothing - especially if that friend is a guy - and that buying said friend women's clothing is a big no-no. But, Ashton has never been one for the rules of society.

He's gay. And proud. He's broken more than ten unspoken rules just by coming out of the metaphorical closet. Why should he stop now?

So, he has no real qualms with his decisions when he casually walks into the flat he shares with Luke and slams the door shut with the tip of his foot. His large hands are occupied with everything he's bought from all the different stores he's visited that day. Macy's, Sephora, Mac. If it had 'Women's Clothing' plastered on the front door, he checked it out. He really couldn't give two shits about all the weird looks he'd received that day.

This was for his best friend. Whom he loved very much and would do anything to make him happy. He's never really seen the problem there.

Knocking before entering, he waltzes into Luke's room. It's the total opposite of any typical eighteen-year-old boy's bed room would look like. It's painted bright purple, for one, and there's more frill and ruffles than he's seen even in his sister's room back home. Everything's organized to the tee, not a speck of dirt or dust. Hell, he doesn't even have an XBox. 

"What do you got there?" Luke asks curiously from where he's standing near his bookshelf.

He looks adorable in his tight red sweatshirt and loose gray trackies. Ashton knows he'd prefer them in pink.

"I got some stuff," he tells the blonde, putting the six large bags of womanly objects on the bed. 

He's not quite sure if Luke's noticed where he's made his purchases as the taller boy simply fixes a book that's out of order before settling down on the opposite end of the bed.

"That's a lot of stuff," Luke comments, trying to peek but the bags are all either stapled or tied closed with a bow.

"It's for you," Ashton starts and Luke's eyebrows furrow.

He knows that Luke hates it when he buys stuff for him. But he also knows it's mostly because said stuff is usually masculine and boyish. Ashton thinks he'll like these gifts a lot better so he holds a hand up before Luke can interrupt or protest.

"I've noticed things, Luke," he starts calmly. "I've noticed a lot about you. I'm your best friend, of course I would notice."

Luke frowns but it looks more nervous than upset.

"I know you don't like the things I like. Or the things that Mikey or Calum like," he continues, picking up the smallest bag. "You don't like the things most boys do and that's just fine, Luke. That's perfect but I also know that you'd never say these kinds of things out loud. That you feel embarrassed or scared."

The blonde blinks at him. Ashton sees the guilt in his eyes, along with the fear and embarrassment. The older boy scoots closer until they're less than a foot away from each other. He's standing on his knees while Luke stares up at him with frightened blue eyes. Ashton smiles, lightly runs a finger over Luke's sharp cheekbone. The younger boy flinches but quickly breathes out a tiny sigh when he realizes Ashton's not trying to hurting.

Because Ashton would never do that.

"I got you these things because I know they're what you want. I know they're what you like," Ashton explains, moving away only to bring the bags closer to Luke. "And I got them so you know that I don't care what you want. I don't care what you wear or what you like. As long as you're happy, so am I."

He can tell that Luke is close to tears right about now. 

He's torn between being nervous and being relieved but relief wins out and he springs forward to wrap his arms around Ashton. The older boy accepts the hug, kissing Luke gently on the cheek. He's always gentle with Luke. He's even more careful now as he gestures for the blonde to inspect the bags. 

Luke is nervous but Ashton practically pushes them into his arms and then he's ripping them open and a loud cry of joy is heard from his sweet lips.

Laid out before him, on his bed, is a wide array of female extremities. Strawberry-scented perfume, makeup (everything from lipstick to eye shadow), skirts, blouses and so much more. He's got everything that any teenage girl would scratch and claw for. And he's gotten them all from his Ashton, his best friend of six years, his roommate and the boy with the biggest heart he's ever seen.

Luke is close to crying. Actually, he's pretty sure he's already there. But the tiny tears that manage to escape are tears of joy because he can't believe he has such a great best friend. He can't believe he's so blessed.

"Thank you, Ashy," he mumbles sweetly into Ashton's shoulder as they embrace once more.

The older boy cradles Luke, brushes his finger through the blonde's hair. The younger boy practically purrs because he loves Ashton so much. Loves that he's so sweet, so understanding.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

And Luke keens at the nickname. He's always wanted to be called that.

Before he can stop himself, he's pressing his lips to Ashton's. A whimper is heard, neither knows who it belongs to, and Ashton is kissing him back. It's done without a single word uttered and they fall into the step of things, tongues lightly playing with each other. It's like they've done a thousand times before and Ashton thinks maybe it's because the two of them have always just fit quite well together, perfectly even. He's actually surprised that it's taken them this long to do this - kiss.

Before anything else can happen, Ashton pulls away with one last peck and cups Luke's face in his hands.

"Go on, love," he says in a soft tone. "Put something on. Try out whatever you want. It's all yours, darling."

Luke brightens, kisses him once more before looking through the pile of clothes and extremities, picking some things out before running to the bathroom that connects both their rooms and comes out in a pair of red tights and a flowery top. He's lightly done his makeup, only some eye shadow, eye liner and lipstick only a shade darker than his naturally pink lips. It's then that Ashton notices that Luke's not wearing his lip ring.

He's breathtaking, Ashton thinks, and he smiles at the blonde's choice in clothing.

"Beautiful," he mutters, eyes tracing every inch of his delectable body.

Luke blushes before grabbing something else to try on. It goes on like this for an hour or two. Luke coming out in a different outfit and Ashton voicing his praise.

Things slowly get more and more risqué, more showy, less fabric and Ashton realizes that maybe he didn't think things through when he decided to buy those lacy outfits from Victoria's Secret. He's going to die from arousal and it's all his own fault. Wow.

"Ashy?"

Luke is peeking out from the side of the doorway, his body hidden by the door.

"Yes, baby girl?" Ashton replies, getting to his feet. 

"Does this look okay?"

And, fuck, Ashton has to internally slap himself three times to keep from keeling over because Luke is standing there in the sexiest piece of lingerie he's ever seen on a man. He's kinky and has way too much internet freedom, so he's seen quite a bit of that.

It's all red and lace and hugs Luke's body perfectly. 

The blonde's not incredibly curvaceous like the women it was originally intended for but if Ashton wanted a girl, he wouldn't be hard from his seeing his best friend in tight, red lace that barely covered his beautiful body. He's got knee highs on, red with frills and it's so incredibly hot that it's through sheer force of will that he's not ripping the filthy clothing with his teeth. He really wants to rip it with his teeth. 

"Ashy?" 

And, oh yeah, Luke's still waiting for an answer.

"Beautiful, baby. So beautiful. Perfect."

Luke blushes red at the compliment, eyes nervously flitting between the floor. The blush gets even heavier when he sees the bulge in Ashton's skin tight jeans. The older boy smirks but makes no motion to cover his hard on.

Honestly, the lacking amount of shame that he has when it comes to Luke should be alarming. But, then again, so is his level of love and attraction for the younger lad. 

"Did I turn you on, Da-A-Ashy?" The blonde slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he almost calls the boy before him.

Ashton nearly laughs at how flustered Luke is getting. He should be surprised but he's not. He knows what Luke nearly calls him, can read him like a book. He's not the least bit bothered. He probably should be but there's quite a list of things that he refuses to let bother him where Luke is concerned.

"What did you almost call me, baby girl?" Ashton asks in a teasing tone, shit-eating grin plastered on his face and his arms wide open.

Luke whimpers, scurrying over to bury his face into Ashton's shoulder. 

"Sorry, Ashy," he says in a small voice, wrapping his arms around the older lad "I just...it's just..."

"You can call me 'daddy', sweetheart," Ashton responds, hands wandering to grip Luke's hips. "I prefer it, actually."

Luke sits up, beaming down at him before capturing his lips in a kiss.

It starts out sweet, of course, but quickly turns heated and filthy. Their tongues intertwine, teeth lightly clashing in a pleasant fashion that has both boys moans and whimpering for more.

"Daddy," Luke breathes, pulling away for a moment. "Aren't we going too fast?"

Ashton takes in a heavy breath, hazel eyes meeting Luke's baby blue with a gentle smile.

"We can stop if you want, baby girl," he says in a sweet tone. "If you feel like we're going too fast then it's okay to wait."

Luke blushes, looking away for a second before biting his delectable lips and shaking his head.

"No, Daddy. I wanna go further."

Ashton grins, hands coming up to cup Luke's face and kiss him.

He doesn't bother asking again because he knows if Luke said something, it was because he was sure of his answer. They're lips move against each other for a long moment before Luke is tugging on Ashton's shirt.

"Off, Daddy. Off," he pleads in a weak voice.

And who is Ashton to deny his baby girl?

Gently placing Luke to the other side of the bed, the older man quickly gets off of the bed to strip his clothing off while the blonde makes quick work of clearing the bed of all the beautiful things Ashton bought him. He'll fix them later. Right now, he just wants to feel his best friend's body against his.

"Daddy," he pleads, hands reaching out for the older man.

Ashton quickly gets on the bed, on his knees.

His large, heavy cock stands proudly. Luke licks his lips at the sight of Ashton's beautiful shaft and, before he can stop himself, he's taking the tip into his mouth.

"Agh! Luke!" Ashton exclaims, hand coming down to rest in Luke's soft blonde hair.

Luke steadies himself by gripping Ashton's toned hips. 

He goes slow, wanting to savor this moment. Sucking the tip in, he allows his tongue to dart out and run itself along the slit of Ashton's cock. His daddy is just so big and thick and hot, it leaves Luke wanting to taste more. Slowly, he eases Ashton deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat to let in even more of the older man's length. 

His actions are met with deep, filthy moans from the man above him. Ashton cards his hands through Luke's hair as he sucks him. He doesn't pull, just lets his fingers feel the softness of the younger boy's head of blonde hair. A groan escapes him as his tip hits the back of Luke's throat and a heavy wave of arousal hits him, nearly causing him to fall backwards from its force.

"Shit," he curses, tugging the blonde off of his aching cock. "So good, baby girl."

He brings Luke up to eye level so he can press his lips to the blonde's slightly swollen ones in quick, heated kiss.

"Gonna fuck you now, babe?"

He says it like a question but Luke knows it's an order.

"Please, Daddy," he croaks, voice raw from Ashton's cock down his throat.

Ashton shivers at the tone before laying Luke down on his back.

Bringing his mouth down to the top of Luke's right knee high, he kiss the skin there once before gripping the fabric between his teeth. He drags it down until it's off, just like he imagined earlier. He quickly makes work of its pair.

With a glance at Luke, he slowly pulls the red, lacy underwear down his long legs. Ashton makes sure to leave a kiss in the wake of his fingers as they trace down the pale, shaven limb.

"So beautiful," he mutters, eyes landing on Luke's pretty, pink cock.

It's not as large as his but it's beautiful and Ashton can't help giving it a few powerful strokes, causing the younger boy to writhe underneath him.

"Daddy, please," he whines, hips arching off of the bed, into Ashton's large hands.

The older boy grins but stops stroking, teasing can wait for another time.

"Lube?" he asks the younger boy.

Luke points to the drawer and Ashton retrieves it easily, slicking three fingers up.

"Spread your legs, baby girl. Gonna fuck you with my fingers, now," he says in a rough voice, causing Luke to keen and a shot of arousal to hit the younger boy like lightning.

He spreads his long legs and Ashton hardens even more at the sight of Luke's pink, innocent hole.

It looks so perfect. He can't wait to wreck it with his cock. First, though. Prep. He slides a single, long finger in and gasps at how tight Luke's hole is. Can't imagine how tight he'll feel around his cock.

"So tight, baby girl," he grunts, sliding in a second finger. "So tight for me."

Luke shifts his hips, trying to get even more of Ashton's fingers in him.

The older man salivates at how eager Luke is for him. He doesn't even have to move his fingers. The younger boy is fucking himself against them all on his own. With slight difficulty, Ashton squeezes in a third finger, moving and spreading them to stretch out the blonde's tight hole.

"Fuck, baby," he breathes, removing his fingers. "Ready for my cock, yeah? Ready for me to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me for days?"

Luke whimpers and nods, arching his hips impatiently.

"So needy," Ashton says with a deep chuckle, positioning himself right at Luke's entrance.

He slides his length in slowly, nearing keeling over with how tight Luke is around his length. The younger boy isn't even crying. He's trying to push Ashton in quicker and the older boy can't help but think about how perfect they must be for each other.

"I love you, Luke," he whispers.

The blonde smiles up at him, repeating the words back in a wrecked voice. Yeah, they're so perfect for each other.

The younger boy doesn't even have to say anything. He just rocks his hips and Ashton knows that's his cue to move. As he thrusts his hips against Luke's and pounds his cock into the younger boy's sweet heat, Ashton's heart swells with how much he loves Luke. He loves how they've never done this before, yet they seem to know each other's bodies as if they had been doing this for years.

Ashton grunts as Luke's hands come up to grip his long, wavy hair. The blonde doesn't tug too hard, it's just enough to get him to change the angle and pound into Luke even harder. When the younger boy lets out a loud, choked cry, Ashton knows he's hit that sweet spot. He continues to move his hips harder and faster, the sound of sling slapping harshly against skin bouncing off of Luke's bright purple walls.

"Fuck, baby girl!" Ashton nearly shouts as he nears the edge, trying to hold out longer for the writhing boy beneath him.

"Daddy, I can't...I-I-" 

Luke cuts himself off with a loud, high pitched cry of pleasure and then he's spurting up onto his own chest. Some of it his cheek and that sight alone is enough to send Ashton off that edge and he's cumming into Luke's tight heat with a long groan.

"Ah...fuck..." He manages to get out through deep, heavy breaths.

Luke's not fairing much better. He's limp, red, with a blissed out expression on his face. He's smiling up at Ashton and the older boy feels his heart swell, once more, with love and admiration for this sweet, beautiful boy beneath him.

"Th-thank you, Daddy," he whispers and Ashton knows it's not just for the clothes or the fucking he just gave him.

He knows it's for the acceptance Ashton's given him, the love, the safety. He knows it's because Luke can't say much else to expression how loved he feels, how wonderful and beautiful.

Ashton knows all this. He's his best friend - and, now, his lover - and the older lad knows pretty much everything about Luke. And he loved every bit of him.

"You're welcome, baby girl," he says with a soft, sweet kiss.

They continue to kiss as Ashton works to clean them off and get them comfortable. He pulls away only to get them each a clean pair of pajamas - Ashton in boxers and Luke in panties and one of Ashton's larger shirts.

"I love you, darling," he whispers as he settles down next to the blonde, hugging him to his chest.

Luke nuzzles into Ashton's shoulder as they slowly start to drift off.

"I love you, Ashy."


End file.
